yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bathtime in the Jungle Zone
Roken Kogami has just returned to HQ, only to see everyone dressed in their swimsuits. “You all look like you’re ready to go for a swim.” Roken said. “I‘m about to take them all out to the Jungle Zone.” Admiral Monica informed. ”I gotta help welcome the Zenovian Militia.” General Zack Kendo informed. “Don‘t forget to add me.” Roken rushed and got back fast in his swimsuit. “I’ll be back in a bit Master Koga.” Admiral Monica salutes. “You’re not spending time with us?” Serena Tsukino asked. “I love to but I can‘t, because I gotta help prepare to welcome the Zenovian Militia.” Admiral Monica informed. “I was hoping we catch up on old times, we haven’t been together since the end of our kindergarten year.” Serena Tsukino says sadly. “I’m sorry Serena, I have my duty, but I assure you, there’ll be a time when I’m available.” Admiral Monica cheers Serena Tsukino up. “Not to worry mommy, we can still play together.” Rini cheers her mother up. “Thanks Rini, tonight you’ll be sleeping with me.” Serena Tsukino announces. “What oh no no no, I rather sleep with Hotaru.” Rini tells her. “Hey you wanted to live with me the day you showed up out of nowhere the moment I was gonna kiss Darien after he got his memories back, and after Alan and Ann left the planet with the life tree.” Serena Tsukino reminds Rini. “Alan and Ann?” Rini asks “I’ll explain to you when we arrive to where we’re going.” Serena tells her All trainers, non trainers, duelists, non duelists, Sailor Guardians, and non Sailor Guardians follow Admiral Monica to the Jungle Zone. “Everyone stay close together, the jungle can get really big, lots of wild animals live here, and people can easily get lost in the jungle.” Admiral Monica says as 1 of the bushes starts rustling. “What’s that rustling in the bushes?” Dennis asked. “It’s probably another Rainbow Disaster Shadow Grunt.” Yuma assumed. “I doubt it.” Vivian Wong doubted. “Exactly, there’s no way Shade would send more grunts already since he lost Commander Sobek.” Admiral Monica mentions. “Alright come out of there you.” Yuma ordered as a monkey jumped out of the bushes, everyone but Admiral Monica screams in fear. “Guys calm down! It’s just a monkey.” Admiral Monica tells them. “Well I hope it had its fun, because I’m about to teach it a very painful lesson!” Sylvio shouted angrily as he grabbed a stick and charged straight towards the monkey, about to whack it, but Admiral Monica grabbed the stick and whacked Sylvio with it. “That’s animal abuse! And you outta be ashamed!” Admiral Monica shouts angrily, she whacks Sylvio again, then she threw the stick away. “Hold on Sylvio, I think I know this monkey.” Jaden says. “You do?” Chazz asked as Jaden picks up the monkey, then Jaden looks at him in the eyes. “No way! I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here, how have you been buddy?” Jaden asked with a smile. “Okay now, Gong is definitely confused.” Gong says. “Care to introduce us Jaden?” Reginald asks. “Oh yeah, everyone this is Wheeler, he used to be a test subject until Professor Banner helped freed him.” Jaden introduced everyone to Wheeler the monkey. “Wheeler? Seriously?” Joey asked. “Looks like you have a fan Wheeler.” Seto Kaiba mocked. “He’s a monkey, who took my last name!” Joey pouted. “At least he didn’t take your 1st name.” Hau says. “Of course our 1st meeting was anything but pleasant.” Mindy says. “Tell me about it.” Jasmine says as she remembered being held hostage, then Jaden fought for her freedom. “''Ah yes Jaden, I remember when I stopped those guys from abusing the monkey.” ''Professor Banner says as his ghost has just appeared. “Hey it’s Professor Banner, hi Professor Banner.” Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine smiles. Professor Banner waves at his former students, then he back inside of Pharaoh the cat. “Okay see you later!” Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine smile. After a while of walking, they arrived at a hot spring. “Here we are everyone, have fun out there, and take all the time you need, no hurry, I must leave you now, I’ll see you all back at HQ soon.” Admiral Monica leaves everyone as she walks away, everyone watches until she was out of sight. As Admiral Monica was out of sight from everyone, she stopped for a moment, and looked down at her feet. “I guess, I’ll let my feet get some fresh air, I’ll clean them when I get back.” Admiral Monica smiles, as she pulls off her boots, and takes off her socks, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet. “Alright, now time for me to go back to HQ.” Admiral Monica smiles as she picks up her boots and socks, then runs barefoot back to HQ. (Back with everyone) “Lets enjoy ourselves and have fun everyone!” Ash says in excitement. “YEAH!!!” Everyone yells in excitement. Joey jumps into the hot springs splashing everyone. “JOEY!!!” Everyone yells, then he snickers, as everyone groans, then they eventually get in the hot springs. Everyone was seen enjoying themselves, next Tori whispered something into Rio’s ear, she smiled as both girls submerged underwater. “Ah it’s nice to enjoy ourselves, nothing can ruin my fun.” Yuma says looking relaxed, but suddenly, Tori and Rio surfaced and dunked Yuma underwater, a few minutes later, Yuma came back up for air, then everyone started laughing, as Yuma caught his breath, he looked at the girls. “Tori, Rio, what are you 2 girls doing!?” Yuma asked with a shocked look. “We’re giving you a bath.” Both Tori and Rio answered with a smile. “That’s not how you give someone a bath!” Yuma shouts with a shocked look. “Come on little brother, I used to give you a bath all the time when you were just a baby.” Kari said with a smile “Yeah, but not like that.” Yuma says. “You must’ve been a little girl when you gave Yuma a bath.” Tori says. “I was, and Tori, Rio, the way you gave Yuma a bath just proves you 2 were having your own fun, let me show you how to give someone a bath.” Kari says as she scrubs Yuma’s back and wet his hair, next she shampoo his hair, then scrubbed his hair, then Tori and Rio did the same and helped Kari. “It’s nice relaxing like this.” Syrus said. “Hey Syrus I have a question for you.” Jaden says. “Ask away Jay.” Syrus says. “Since when did you learn how to swim?” Jaden asks with a smile, everyone who didn’t know was shocked, even Syrus was shocked to see what he was doing. “Oh boy.” Syrus says as he starts drowning, then Tyranno Hassleberry rescued him. “I got you Private Truesdale!” Tyranno Hassleberry rescued Syrus. “Thanks Sarge.” Syrus thanks him. “We need someone to teach him how to swim.” Valerie says as everyone nods in agreement. “In the name of the 7 seas, I shall teach you how to swim.” Mako Tsunami volunteers. Delia, Caroline, Johanna, and Grace were seen scrubbing each other’s private parts. “This is the life.” Delia smiles. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve been to a hot spring.” Caroline smiles. “I haven‘t felt this relaxed since after I won the grand festival.” Johanna smiles. “I had my fun with my daughter Serena in a hot spring when we went on vacation together a few years before she started her journey.” Grace smiles. We see the Gym Leaders having fun. “This is the only time I don’t treat anyone like a baby.” Lt. Surge says “I always took flower baths, but this is nice.” Erika smiles. “Aunt Aya always took a bath with me alone, but I don’t mind more company.” Janine says. “I’m glad I moved onto acting, I really needed this. Sabrina says. “This could sure power up my Fire Type Pokémon.” Blaine says. “My Pokémon and I mostly swam in the ocean.” Cissy says. “Those battles were tough, I needed this.” Danny says. ”You enjoying this Mauri?” Rudy asked. ”You bet big brother.” Mauri answered. “This is way better than advertising.” Luana says “I enjoyed the skies, but this is nice.” Falkner says. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve been to a hot spring.” Bugsy says. “After this, I’ll get myself some MooMoo Milk.” Whitney says. “Save some for me.” Morty ordered. “My wife always thought I was chubby, but she won’t after this.” Chuck says. “Now this is the type of style for my steel body.” Jasmine the Gym Leader says “Reminds me of when I went swimming at Lake of Rage after Lance caught the Red Gyarados all those years ago.” Pryce says. “I always swam naked in the Dragon’s Den.” Clair says. “I always was a hard worker when it comes to being a teacher and a gym leader, I guess I needed this.” Roxanne says acting soothing. “My apprentice Shauna the Battle Girl always told me I needed to lose tense, I guess she was right.” Brawly says. “I always electrified my opponents, this is one way to get somewhere.” Wattson says. “The only time I ever go to a hot spring, is after I finish a gym battle against challengers. “Being a superstar is hard work for me.” Norman says. “I always took kids flying on my Skarmory.” Winona says. “We used to fight, but now we work well as Gym Leaders.” Tate and Liza both say in unison. “I always adored my fans.” Juan says. “My father entrusted me as Gym Leader when he got appointed to the Gym in Canalave City.” Roark says. “There’s no Grass Type Pokémon I hate, I love all of them.” Gardenia squeals. “I always bathed near a waterfall after a gym battle, then I go meditate to relax.” Maylene says. “I usually bathe in the pool at the Pastoria Gym, but I’ll make an exception.” Crasher Wake says. “I was once a top coordinator, now I’m a gym leader.” Fantina says. “It’s like my son just said, I was the gym leader of Oreburgh City, until I was appointed.” Byron says. “Like Roxanne, I’m both a teacher and a Gym Leader.“ Candice says. “I was always on my childhood friend’s Flint’s Level.” Volkner says. “My time as Gym Leader is paying off.” Cheren says. “I always entertained the crowd with rock and roll music!” Roxie shouts with excitement. “I wish I could paint the scenery, just like how I do in Pinwheel Forest back in Unova.” Burgh says. “I’m a successful Model, all the girls of Nimbasa City love me, not only do they attend my fashion shows, but they also watch me battle.” Elesa smiles. “I’m known as king of the mines!” Clay shouts. “I always enjoyed flying, and like Elesa, I have fans too who watch me battle.” Skyla smiles. “I appointed Iris as champion after she defeated me, when Alder retired as champion, I knew Iris was ready to take the throne as Unova champion.” Drayden says. “I always relax like this.” Marlon smiles. “Ain’t this nice big sister?” Viola asked with a smile. “Yes it is my little sister.” Alexa answered with a smile. “Whenever I see a wall, I always climb it.” Grant says. “You should know not every wall is meant for climbing.” Korrina says. “Thats telling him Korrina.” Guru says. “I always trained with every grass type Pokémon.” Ramos says. “Whenever Clemont was away, I took over, I always trained with him when he was preparing for Gym Challenges, he left Bonnie with Ash and Serena when he had to be away from them.” Clembot informed. “I’m not only a gym leader, I’m also a fashion designer.” Valerie says. “I can see into the future, one of my students has a bad habit whenever I have a vision of the future.” Olympia says. “I remember we all teamed up to stop the megalith from merging with the sundial in Anistar City.” Wulfric says. “I should’ve never bought that thing to Kalos, but I had too, Lysandre’s orders, this was when I used to work for him.” Alain says. “It won’t matter what happens, because Ryuki the Star is here by your side!” Ryuki shouts excitedly in his microphone, as everyone covers their ears. The former gym leaders were seen enjoying themselves. “Cilan and the both of us used to be gym leaders, but now our gym is 100% restaurant.” Both Chili and Cress informed. “I used to be a gym leader, then Cheren became the new normal type gym leader in Aspertia City, my gym is now 100% library.” Lenora informed. “I used to be a gym leader, until I went back to acting.” Brycen says. We see the elite 4 enjoying themselves. “I can listen to the waves, no matter where I am.” Lorelei says. “Professor Oak and I were rivals when we were young.” Agetha says. “I’m a master of Psychic types in Johto.” Will says. “I used to be a member of the Kanto Elite 4, then I was appointed to be in the Johto Elite 4.” Bruno flexed his muscles. “I used to be the gym leader of Fuschia City, then I gave that position to my daughter, I entrusted my little sister to take care of my daughter.” Koga of the Elite 4 says. “I’m the mistress of Dark Types in the Johto region.” Karen says. “I’m the master of Dark Types in the Hoenn region.” Sydney says. “I love ghost type Pokémon, and I’m always barefoot.” Phoebe says. “I’m the mistress of Ice Types in the Hoenn Region.” Glacia says. “I’m the captain of my own crew.“ Drake of the Elite 4 says. “Bugs types are my specialty, I remember when I reunited with my Beautifly.” Aaron says “I usually don‘t like being called a member of the Elite 4, sometimes I scold my grandson for things he shouldn’t be doing.” Bertha says. “Volkner and I have known each other since we were kids, when we turned 20, Volkner became gym leader, and I became a member of the elite 4.” Flint of the Elite 4 says. “I’m the master of Psychic Types in the Sinnoh Region.“ Lucian says. “I’m the master of Ghost type Pokémon in the Unova region.” Shauntal says. “Dark type Pokémon are my specialty.” Grimsley says. “Cynthia and I have known each other for a long time.” Caitlin relaxes. “I got the brain and the brawn!” Marshall shouts. “I’m the master of Steel type Pokémon in the Kalos region.” Wikstrom says. “I enjoy playing with dragons.” Dransa says. “I own a restaurant, I’m a seafood chef.” Siebold claims. “I used to work for Lysandre as his top admin, I was always a news reporter, but when I saw Lysandre’s true intentions, that was when I chose to help Ash and Alain, by declaring my betrayal, yeah I betrayed Lysandre, he was a madman.” Malva explains her history. “I‘m a famous golfer.” Kahili says smiling. We see the champions having their time together. “I used to be a member of the Kanto Elite 4, now I’m the champion of Johto, and a member of the Pokémon G-Men.” Lance explained. “I used to be a Gym Leader of Sootopolis City, now I’m both a champion and top coordinator, my teacher Juan took over the gym of Sootopolis City.” Wallace explains. “It’s great to be the champion of Sinnoh.” Cynthia smiles as she scrubs Verity’s back. “I’m not only a champion, but I’m also a movie star.” Diantha smiles. We see Steven Stone and Alder having their conversation. “I used to be the champion of Hoenn, then Wallace took over.” Steven says. “I was a champion of Unova, then I retired, Iris became the next champion.” Alder says. We see the Frontier Brains of the Kanto Region having their conversation. “Knowledge is my thing, I also fly a plane, that was when I 1st met Articuno, eventually I caught it, plus I’m known as the Factory Head.” Noland says. “I mostly use Fighting type Pokémon, I train lots of students too, I’m known as the Arena Tycoon.” Greta informs. “I’m a superstar, I dazzle everyone when I battle, I’m known as the Dome Ace.” Tucker says. “I’m beautiful, and I don’t do defense, my little sister and my friends are my fan club, I’m known as the Pike Queen.” Lucy says. “I’m one with nature, also when I battle, I go everywhere during a battle, I’m known as the Palace Maven.” Spencer the Frontier Brain says. “Not only am I a Frontier Brain, but I’m also the boss at the International Police, I’m known as the Salon Maiden.” Anabel says. “I explore place to place in the Battle Pyramid, I search for ancient things, I’m known as the Pyramid King.” Brandon explains. We see the Frontier Brains of the Sinnoh Region having their own conversation. “I enjoy video games a whole lot, I’m known as the Arcade Star.” Dahlia says. “Caitlin used to work for me, until she became a member of the Elite 4 in Unova, I’m known as the Castle Valet.” Darach says. “Like Noland, I also run the Battle Factory in the Sinnoh Region, I’m also known as the Factory Head.” Thorton says. “I always like a good challenge, I’m known as the Hall Matron.” Argenta says. “Like Anabel, I also run the Battle Tower in the Sinnoh Region, I’m also known as the Tower Tycoon.” Palmer says. We see the trial captains having their own conversation. “I didn’t exactly win the Alola League, though I was the favorite to win, I’m real popular with the ladies.” Ilima says proudly as his fan club all have hearts in their eyes. “My uncle and I own a Library, I once came to the Pokémon school to deliver a book, then head back to Ula’ula Island.” Acerola says. “I paint good pictures, plus I can tell what a Pokémon feels.” Mina the Trial Captain says. We see the Island Kahuna’s having their own conversation. “Professor Kukui and Guzma were my students, I always let the former watch me battle, this was when he was a kid, and when I was a lot younger, I have a grandson named Hau, his Island Challenges had only just begun the moment he came to Manalo Stadium, he had only taken his 1st baby step.” Hala says. “I’m currently training Kiawe to be an Island Kahuna, which was going smoothly until that bright light appeared.” Olivia informed. “I was friends with Giovanni when he was still alive, but now we’re dealing with a different Giovanni, I‘m a police officer, but I’m mostly off duty.” Nanu says. “My grandfather was an Island Kahuna before he died, thanks to Tapu Fini, I’m an Island Kahuna.” Hapu says. We see the Pokémon Professors having their own conversation too. “I feel young again.” Professor Oak says. “I‘m glad I became a researcher grandpa.” Gary says. “The only time I ever went swimming, was during my free time on Valencia Island.” Professor Ivy says. “It’s great to be out of my lab every once in a while.” Professor Elm says. “You said it, experiencing action, and enjoying ourselves was a great start.” Professor Birch says. “That’s nice, a little more to the left.” Professor Rowan tells his assistants. “Isn’t this nice Dr. Fennel.” Professor Aurea Juniper asks. “Yes Professor Juniper, it’s nice we got to spend more time together since that time with Archeops.” Dr. Fennel answers. “This is more nice than my dangerous adventures.” Professor Cedric Juniper says while laughing, as both Professor Aurea Juniper and Dr. Fennel sigh. “Now that’s the spot.” Professor Sycamore says as Sophie and Cosettle lick his neck, then kisses him. “When I was the Masked Royal, I thought it would stay a secret forever, until those Guzzlord showed up.” Professor Kukui says. “Glad I married you, I love you honey!” Professor Burnet shouts happily with hearts in her eyes. We see Ash, his friends, and all their relatives together. “When this war is over, I’ll be back on adventuring.” Ash tells everyone. “Perfect, I’m very proud that you won the Alola League!” Delia smiles. “I’m so glad I’ve known you since you always had a crush on me.” Daisy Oak smiled. “I’m glad we reunited Ash, we should be together more often.” Leaf smiled. “Going swimming is the best, isn’t that right my older sisters?” Misty asked smiling. “You said it, glad you’re now a sensational sister.” Daisy, Violet, and Lily all said smiling. “Nice to show off in front of the girls!” Brock shouts in excitement. “Don’t do that.” Flint and Lola tell him. “Not cool.” Forrest says. “Yeah, cut it out!” Brock’s siblings shout. “I’m glad I got to be an assistant to Professor Oak!” Tracey shouts in excitement. “Now that I’m the #1 ranked top coordinator/contest Star like Lisia, I can enjoy myself and do whatever I want.” May says happily. “You know I’m training to be a gym leader, you should try being a gym leader sis.” Max suggests. “Max you know your beautiful big sister isn’t gonna do that.” Caroline tells him. “I’m with you May, I’m glad I got to be the #1 ranked top coordinator/contest Star like Lisia.” Dawn smiles. “Now you and I are top coordinators my beautiful daughter.” Johanna says. “I’m so happy to be with you Shannon.” Iris smiled. “Me too Iris, I was glad to finally go on an adventure when my 2nd Zweilous evolved into a Hydreigon.” Shannon smiles. “I’m glad to be an S-Class Connoisseur, it wasn’t easy, but it finally paid off.” Cilan smiles. “Being the superhero of Lumiose City is hard work.” Meyer says. “Glad my inventions are improving, or they would’ve continued blowing up in my face.” Clemont says. “I’m glad your inventions don’t blow up anymore, because if they continue to blow up, I’ll beat you up badly that you’ll never want to invent anything again!” Bonnie threatens her big brother. “Being both the #1 ranked top coordinator and contest star, plus the Kalos Queen is hardwork, I’ll be making PokéPuffs and Macarons when we get back, I’ll also make some tea.” Serena smiles. “I’ll help you with that my beautiful lovely daughter.” Grace smiles. “I enjoy this as much as Misty does.” Lana smiles. “We enjoy it too.” Both Harper and Sarah smile. “Don’t annoy your big sister.” Lana’s mother ordered. “Come on, you know not to bug her.” Lana’s father said. “Now this warms up my spirit.” Kiawe says. “I needed time off from this.” Rango smiles. “Same here, running a family farm is hard work.” Sima says. “I’m glad to be here with everyone.” Mimo smiles. ”''Same here, even though I did die long ago.” ''Kiawe’s grandfather laughs. “This is way fun like I had in that resort.” Lillie smiles. “Since I still have father's Zoroark, I'm still making good use of it." Gladion smiles. “After this war, we'll continue searching for him, then, we can settle down and live with everyone." Lusamine smiles. “I wish you all the best of luck.” Hobbes sends them his regards. “Perhaps I can invent things with Clemont, I’m sure our inventions will prove useful in this war.” Sophocles says. “You do what you must son.” Sophocles’ parents told him. “When this war is done, we’ll head back to Mossdeep City and start working there.” Molayne promises. “It’s nice to be together as a family since we’re always running the restaurant.” Mallow smiles. “You said it, I’ll one day find a girlfriend since Nina got married to someone else.” Ulu says. “There’s plenty of fish in the sea son, don’t give up hope.” Abe tells him. “''That’s telling him dear, oh Mallow, I wish I could’ve seen you grow up to be a fine young woman, and for Bounsweet to evolve all the way to Tsareena, since you know I did die of illness.” ''Mallow’s mother says. We see Yugi and Téa getting really close. “I’m glad to be with you again Téa.” Yugi smiles. “Me too Yugi, I vow that we live together for the rest of our lives.” Téa smiles. Next we see Alexis getting bathed by Mindy and Jasmine. “Does this feel good our Queen?” Both Mindy and Jasmine asked smiling. “Mindy, Jasmine, don’t call me that, I’m not the Queen of Obelisk Blue anymore.” Alexis reminded them. “But you’ll always be our Queen, even if we’re not students at Duel Academy anymore.” Both Mindy and Jasmine vowed. “Well since you put it that way, fine.” Alexis smiled as both Mindy and Jasmine hug her. “Aw, my little sister is getting her royal treatment.” Atticus teased. “Atticus, go away!” Alexis ordered. “Come on sis, let me stay a while.” Atticus begged. “Zuzu, let me borrow your paper fan.” Alexis ordered. “Okay, okay!” Atticus shouted as he swam away. We see Yusei and Akiza enjoying themselves. “It’s great to enjoy ourselves, I wish this is something we would have in New Domino City.” Yusei says. “You’re right, I could enjoy myself, and power up my psychic powers.” Akiza smiled. “I’m glad you and I are on good terms Akiza, or who knows what evil Sayer would do to us.” Misty Tredwell smiled. “I haven’t enjoyed myself like this since my last ninja film.” Jean-Claude Magnum says. We see Aura about to swim towards Yuya, but he swam out of the way without noticing Aura, Aura was too lovestruck to see that Yuya swam out of the way, causing her to hug someone else. “Oh Yuya, I love you so very much, I’ll never let go!” Aura shouted happily with hearts in her eyes. “Aura, once again, that’s not Yuya!” Julia shouted angrily. Aura snapped out of her trance, only to see that she hugged the Battle Beast. “Ah! Who is this ugly ferocious beast!?” Aura shouted in shock. “Oh she should’ve not said that.” Yuya warned. “WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UGLY FEROCIOUS BEAST!?” Battle Beast demands angrily as he begun to attack Aura, Aura screamed in fear as she was being attacked. “Someone get her out of there while I tame the Battle Beast!” Yuya orders. “I’ll do it!” Saya smiles, as she swam and grabbed Aura, next Saya scolded Aura, and Yuya successfully tamed the Battle Beast. “Yuya, me sorry, me no like being insulted.” Battle Beast apologizes. “It’s okay.” Yuya tells him. “Yeah, if anyone is to blame, it’s Aura.” Zuzu tells him. “What!? Are you saying it’s all my fault!?” Aura demands. “YEAH THAT’S RIGHT!!!” Everyone yells angrily. “Well if that’s how it’s gonna be, I’m out of here! I’m going back to HQ!” Aura shouts as she swam back to shore, she dried herself off, then she walked barefoot back to HQ, everyone watched until she was out of sight. “I’m glad she’s gone!” Zuzu scoffed. “You really hate her, do you?” Saya asked. “From the way she said she’s glad that little girl is gone, yeah, I say she does.” Yusaku says. “I agree, I believe she does hate her.” Skye agrees. “I do, and it’s not just me who hates her, Celina, Rin, and Lulu hate her as well.” Zuzu informs as her counterparts ghosts appeared beside her. “''I might have someone to love, but I won’t allow anyone to touch Yuri.” ''Celina states. “''Yugo is mine, no one else’s.” ''Rin also states. “''I might be sweet and docile, but not when someone flirts with Yuto.” ''Lulu states as well. “Yuya belongs to me, I won’t let anyone take him from me.” Zuzu states like her counterparts. “I know how you feel, that’s how I am when Carly tries to take Jack from me.” Mina Simmington gives Zuzu a hug, then Zuzu returned the hug. “Make sure that the one you love will always love you forever, and you can be with them forever, take me and Mr. Zaizen for example!” Risa Hayami excitedly says. “Hayami, what are you talking about?” Akira asks as Risa Hayami blushed. “That little girl is very peachy, she should learn not to take the loved ones from others. “Yes I agree, there’s plenty of fish in the sea for her.” Atem says. “She’ll be back at HQ in 23 minutes and 45 seconds.” Noro calculates. “It won’t matter what happens to her, it’s not our problem.” The Tyler sisters say in unison. “I’m sure General Zack Kendo and Admiral Monica can deal with her, let’s continue to have fun.” Emma Bessho suggests. Tori swims towards Yuma as she smiled and blushed. “Yuma, remember when I said I was Gagaga over you?” Tori asked smiling as she blushed. “Yeah, wait! Are you telling me you meant what you said then!?” Yuma asked in shock as Tori kissed him on the lips, as everyone awwed. “Every word.” Tori answered as she smiled and blushed. “You love him, do you?” Aster asked. “I love him so very much!” Tori squealed. We see the Sailor Moon cast acting all lovey dovey. “You’re all the greatest friends and boyfriend I’ve ever had, I love you all!” Serena Tsukino shouts. “We love you too!” Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina shouts happily as they hug her. “The same!” Darien says as he hugs her. “I love you more mommy!” Rini smiles as she hugs her. “Come here Hotaru.” Amara smiles “Come to your adoptive family.” Michelle smiles “We love you as much as they love small lady.” Trista smiles “And I love you all just as much!” Hotaru smiles, as she hugs her adopted family. “We’ll always be loyal to you Princess Kakyuu!” Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten bow while swimming. “Glad I have you 3 ladies, of course the people of earth would mistake you for boys, even though you’re really girls.” Princess Kakyuu smiles. “I’m glad you’re doing well Sailor Galaxia.” Chibi Chibi smiles. “Yes my star seed, It’s good to be the good guy again since Sailor Moon freed me from Chaos, she has my gratitude, and that of the infinite number of Sailor Guardians, including Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Crow, you name them.” Sailor Galaxia smiles as she hugs Chibi Chibi. Everyone continued to wash and bathe themselves, also washed and scrubbed each other, plus continued to have fun. We see Aura angrily walking back to HQ. “I can’t believe everyone blames me for insulting that wild animal! Well I hope Master Koga doesn’t find out about this, or General Zack Kendo, or Admiral Monica.” Aura hopes, but suddenly, 3 female ninja hit Aura with a shuriken, then stunned her with a stun gun. “Admiral Monica, we caught a troublemaker, we’re delivering her to HQ.” The 1st female ninja calls through her phone. (A few minutes later) Aura gets thrown into her quarters, then the female ninja close the door and locks it. Back with the cast “I’m glad to have met everyone of you, I can trust all of you, except for 1.” Risa says. “And who might that be?” Callahan asked. “You!” Risa shouts angrily. “Why don’t you trust him?” Verity asked. “Because 1 time in Fula City, I asked where to find an Eevee, he told me to look in the mountains, when I did, I ran into some guards, I asked them where to find 1, and they told me they don’t live in the mountains.” Risa answered. “At least you caught 1, from what my counterpart said.” Ash says. Everyone all finishes up bathing each other in the next hour, then they dry off and head back to HQ.